The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a monitoring apparatus for heart failure.
Recently, heart failure becomes one of diseases which frequently occur. In order to prevent heart failure from occurring, for example, it is contemplated to previously determine the possibility of onset of heart failure. JP-T-2012-523262 discloses a method for monitoring pulmonary congestion in a subject based on parameters of the breathing of the subject, in order to previously detect the possibility of onset of heart failure.
In the method for monitoring pulmonary congestion in a subject, which is disclosed in JP-T-2012-523262, however, the possibility of onset of heart failure can be detected, but the specific cause of the onset cannot be determined.